Purely Divergent
by sammiemarie123
Summary: Tris has an aptitude result for all five factions. Being a strong divergent will make her more powerful than you can imagine. It will enhance her mind-thinking abilities, physical activity, and healing abilities. She is also an extremely gorgeous girl with natural good looks, but doesn't realize it. Most men fall for her, but again, she doesn't notice it. Somewhat faithful to book.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own all rights, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris POV**

As soon as Tori looks at the monitor she spits out her coffee and whispers to herself an almost mute, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" I practically beg with anxiety traced in my voice. Tori scans the surveillance camera etched onto the wall in the upper right corner of the mirror room and lowers her head to me.

"It seems that your results are inconclusive." Tori calmly responds. Fear shivers down my spine. _Oh no_ is right. I'm going to be factionless, a fate worse than death. My life in the factionless sectors will be numb and melancholy, not belonging to society and being away from my family. I'll be an old lady living in a cardboard box with ten cats.

"What can you possibly mean by that? The tests are supposed to tell us where we belong!" I protest. I can't tell if I'm scared or angry at myself or at Tori. The worst I thought would happen is not getting Abnegation as a result, even though I'd find myself a bit happy with that.

"There's a word people call you. You are Divergent. It means that you qualify for more than one faction." I gape my mouth open and then close it. I really am speechless. Belonging to _two _factions? Is that legal? Tori continues to speak, "You see you didn't take the cheese or knife, which is a sign of Amity. You stood still in front of the dog which is Erudite, and you risked your life for the little girl's which is Abnegation and Dauntless. You told the man you knew the killer, but said you didn't want to tell him, as a way to protect your father. That shows Abnegation and partly Candor." My eyes went wide.

"Are you telling me I qualify for all five factions? Are you sure this isn't a screw up with the simulations?" Surely this is not possible. I'm also too weak-willed to have all that in me. I'm just a shy, selfish, plain girl from Abnegation.

"The tests don't lie, but you have to understand Beatrice, you will not tell anyone. Divergents usually have two results in their aptitude test. I've never even known someone who has three. You are by far the first to qualify for all factions. Divergence is extremely dangerous and some factions like to eliminate anyone who is Divergent, especially the Erudite. I'll change your results, but just be aware if anyone is watching you." This is scary. I'd have to hide for the rest of my life, then a question floods my mind.

"But why is it dangerous to be Divergent? What's wrong with belonging to more than one faction?"

"Beatrice what you don't know is that you're more powerful than you think. Divergence allows you to be aware you are in a simulation and sometimes manipulate it. You're able to think better than others and people don't like that."

"Why are you helping me? Why not turn me in?" How does she benefit from this, she is just putting herself in danger by helping me.

"I can't give you a story right now, we're running out of time and it's a good idea not to raise any suspicion. Go home right now and pretend you have an upset stomach from drinking the serum. Stay in Abnegation or got to Amity. Dauntless and Erudite are tracking divergents and Candor would make you expose your secret. Plus, you don't seem like a Candor-type, your results anyway counted it for a low percent."

"What are my official results?" I guess Erudite really does take out my curiosity.

"30% Abnegation, 30% Dauntless, 25% Erudite, 10% Amity, and 5% Candor."

"That's umm… wow." There really is nothing to say about that.

"You're pretty impressed, but the same time scared to crap." I nodded. She motioned me to the door, "Goodbye Beatrice, I really do wish you best of luck." I then waved to her and stepped out of the airless room. Maybe it's just me because my lungs refuse to let me breathe properly with all the tension rising in them. I walk passed the cafeteria and swiftly walk through the empty halls filled with echo. _That's better, I needed some space. _I swiftly exit down the stairs because the elevators won't be able to handle the nervous adrenaline I feel right now.

**Author's Note: This chapter is so short and you barely get a story out of it, but don't worry the next ones will be longer and better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth so I don't own these rights.**

It's still early so I really can't take the bus. Oh well, walking can help me clear my mind. I wish I was more optimistic about things, then I wouldn't be so worried about my divergence, especially the day before Choosing Day. _Oh great. Choosing Day. How the heck am I going to choose a faction?_ Now I'm paranoid if people will assume I'm divergent because I left school after my aptitude test. I mean normal people won't care, but what about the people hunting for divergents? Do they keep track of how things go along with the aptitude tests? I know that Tori changed my results to Abnegation and probably messed with the simulation recording. _Oh_, and I almost forgot about Caleb. He's probably looking for me at school. Knowing Caleb, he is going to be concerned about why I left, but hopefully he can keep this a secret from my parents.

I took the long way home so I have to pass the factionless sector of the city adjacent to the train tracks. The sky has already reached mid-day so it gives the streets a gloomy glow. As I walk across a street, I catch the sight of an older factionless man probably in his early-forties. He has a dark dull beanie on with a worn out brown trench coat that reaches almost down to his knees. He has an average build and could be more attractive if he didn't have so much dirt on his pale face. He has shaggy dauntless-length light brown hair, which means he could've failed his dauntless initiation, but it could also just mean he doesn't choose to cut it. I try to walk in the opposite direction of him, because I just have a weird feeling about him.

"Excuse me young girl!" He yells for me with a raspy masculine voice.

Unfortunately no matter how creepy this man may be, as an abnegation, I walk up to him and ask him with a sweet and gentle amity voice, "Yes, is there something you need?" Ugh, how much more fake can I be?

"Do you have something I can eat?" He says while glancing up to my head, down to my shoes. _Hey man, don't worry cause there's nothing to look at. Eww and you're my parent's age._ I feel a shiver down my spine as my voice shutters a bit.

"Um...yes," I reach into my school bag for a bag of dried apple chips. My father always tells me to bring extra food for situations like this. I hand him the bag, and he grabs my wrist. I try to yank it out of his grip, but he doesn't let go.

"My what pretty eyes you have," he smiles which shows a gap in his front teeth, "And you must be beautiful underneath those grey rags." I can see the desire in his brown eyes edged with crow's feet staring temptingly at my chest, but maybe I'm too scared to admit it. _Oh shoot, I just did. _

My heart is rapidly beating out of fear, not knowing what happens next. It is clear now what his intentions are. I should prepare myself to act now, to knee him where the sun don't shine, but I still seem to hesitate.

"How old are you girl?"

"I'm sixteen." I whimper. I shouldn't let him detect any fear. I should stand my ground and be confident, that way, I don't seem like a weak prey.

He grins then says, "Then isn't today a special day for you? The day before you _choose_?" I can't take this anymore.

"Sir, may you please let go of me," I calmly order with a stern voice while keeping eye contact.

"But I still need help," he pouts with exaggeration, "And we don't want to be selfish do we?"

"It depends on your offer, sir." I spit those words out as if they were venom, especially the word "depends". Just the thought of what he wants disgusts me, which fuels my fire. Who knew I could be this intimidating. It didn't really make any effect on him, because he just smirks even more. I still question myself for staying put. It's as if I'm begging for something bad to happen to me. I may look vicious on the outside, but I'm still that little abnegation girl crouching in a ball on the inside. It's amazing how I could hide things.

He leans to my face, cradles my chin with his filthy hand, and whispers, "I think we can both figure that out." As soon as those words fell out of his mouth I tried to run for it. He grabbed my waist and I clawed on him, but he was too strong. I screamed for mercy as he dragged me to the nearest ally, farthest away from the Abnegation sector to not alarm anyone. I couldn't think rationally because of what was going to happen.

He through me against the wall, practically crushing my spine, and placed me in between his legs. "Now those clothes just won't do." He grabbed a pocket knife from his boot and began to rip my robe. In the process he slit my left leg a little bit above the knee which cause me to screech louder in writhing pain. As soon as he was about to press himself inside me, a voice was heard.

"You better stop that now George," the female voice commanded. She was tall and had a beautiful womanly figure, even for woman her age. She must've been in her late forties. She had long brown hair with some grey hairs here and there, and had a hooked nose propped on her tan skin tone. You could tell she was factionless because of her clothes, but she looked clean and proper, as if she were of a higher class.

The man who supposedly now is George, went wide-eyed. He immediately released me and I collapsed to the pavement ground. I had to hold together my robe so I wouldn't be revealed naked. George backed away as my savior offered me her hand for support. I timidly accepted it and stood beside her as her conversation with George was about to formulate.

"Evelyn," He weakly said with a shaky voice now etched with fear. She put her hands on her hips and strolled to him with a distance of three feet. I felt a little unprotected now that she wasn't beside me, but it didn't matter because she was in front of him.

"I'm disappointed in you. You even know of my past. But I guess I should've known better, it was my fault for misjudging you. You really are just a pathetic man preying on younger women."

"Evelyn I-"

"You are not an ally anymore. I will inform the other factionless." _What? _What does she mean by allies? I thought the factionless led simple lives until death fell upon them?

"No, please-" I sort of felt bad for him, but then I remembered he tried to rape me.

"With this young lady's permission I'll report you to the Abnegation. I'll send Mike to escort you." She nodded to my direction as if awaiting an answer.

"No, that isn't necessary," I explained. I don't give a crap about this guy, but I would not like to be pitied or looked upon as a weak Abnegation girl, especially if I might change factions.

"You're lucky George. Now run along you coward I never want to see your face again," she demanded in a low tone. He scurried to the tracks as if his life were endangered, until I lost the sight of him. She turned to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," I lied. She could obviously tell because I said it in a whimpered voice looking down to the floor. I've never felt so weak in my life. It's scary to be so intimate with someone, and worse when it is forced upon you.

"How did you find me?"

"I was trying to meet with someone, but he never showed up, he never does. I then heard your screams," She says while her eyes tell me the sorrow they feel when they mention this person.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I sincerely meant. She then gave me a smile.

"It's so funny how you Abnegation feel sorry even if they're in a worse condition." That made me smile.

"Well I can never thank you so much for saving me, but I have to go, my family is expecting me."

"Take care child."

"You too." And with that I went off.

**Author's note: So alot happened. I wanted Tris to feel suspicious of the factionless later on in the story and make a connection with Evelyn when she meets her, or if she meets her. I don't want to give too much away. I just want to assure you all this won't be a depressing fanfic. Remember it's practically in the beginning. **


End file.
